Here I am, Back again
by Bleachotaku
Summary: Lady Takara Yoru was once heiress to the noble clan of Yoru betrothed to Byakuya Kuchiki of the Kuchiki Clan. But that was a long time ago... One day a team of assassins came and assassinated the Yoru clan. Takara barely survived and was about to be killed when her loyal servant sacrificed herself for her. Her whole clan was torn to pieces. Determined to become stronger she set out
1. Chapter 1

*FLASHBACK*

"What is happening here?" I screamed tears blurring my vision.

"Takara! Get out of here!" My father yelled trying to fight off an assassin. I screamed as I watched the assassins slice him to bits.

"Father!" I shouted in agony but I knew it was too late.

'I'm helpless! What can I do to stop them? Nothing!' I thought to myself dreadfully waiting ever so patiently for them to kill me.

'Call out our name and we will eat them alive," a sultry woman's voice said soothingly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

'Yes say our name and you will be saved,' this time a smooth male voice called out.

"Please what is your name?" I yelled helplessly. The assassins turned to look at me and slowly made their way towards me. One assassin raised his sword and struck down.

"Lady Takara!" My servant Agri screamed jumping in front of me taking the blow.

"Agri!" I screamed. "Why Agri?" I sobbed bending down and holding her in my arms.

"Save yourself and become stronger, stronger than anyone! Make sure that nobody can harm you..." She said her eyes closing.

"Agri!" I screamed. They will pay!

'Our name is Honou' the voices said in unison.

"Flicker Honou!" I screamed and a flaming sword appeared in my hand. "You will pay for what you've done!" I said anger overtaking me. I slashed one of the assassins with my sword and he fell down the flames never going out.

"It's a demon!" Another assassin shouted. "Retreat!"

"You're not going anywhere!" I chuckled humorlessly swaying my sword around and lighting everyone on fire. "Now burn to ash!" I said expressionlessly and walked out of the place I knew as home.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Who are you? What have you come here for?" Jidanbo glared at me.

"My, my we have a lot of question today don't we," I smirked at him.

"What have you come here for?" He snarled.

"I've come here to claim a title," I replied in a bored tone. "Can you just make it snappy and open the gates already?"

"What sort of title? And what is your name?" He snapped.

"Wow aren't you an inquisitive one Jidanbo!" I chuckled.

"How do you know my name?" He asked looking at me suspiciously.

"What? Are you telling me you don't recognize me? I'm hurt, yet I remember you so clearly!" I grunted. He looked at me closely and his eyes widened.

"It can't be! Lady Takara is that you?" He asked in disbelief.

"I go by Takara nowadays," I smiled. "Will you open the gate for me?"

"You've changed so much," he said in shock. "Yes I will,"

After much effort he finally opened the gate.

"Lady Takara?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"What have you come here for? After all these years?" He asked softly.

"I came to claim a title of course," I replied.

"What title?"

"Great Sword Master!" I replied with a smirk.

Heyy guys! I'm new to Fanfic! I really hope you like my fanfic! Please vote, comment and follow!

~Bleach_Otaku


	2. Chapter 2

Ding! Ding!

"Somebody go wake up The Swordmaster!" A soul reaper shouted and everybody scurried around like mice. I sighed and tapped my toot impatiently at training ground built especially for the art of swords. I looked around the training grounds and saw it was quite vast. It had walls with thirteen small balconies built all around and the middle was empty.

"State your name," a strong weary voice which I recognized to be the head captains commanded.

"Takara," I said turning my body towards the voice. Instantly I saw the captains of the Gotei 13 appear on each balcony. My eyes flickered towards a familiar captain but I instantly averted my gaze. Memories is not something you need Takara!

"I wish to challenge the Sword Master," I stated. "I am aware that you gain the title by defeating him,"

"You are quite right child! But are you sure you want to challenge him? Apart from myself and the rest of the thirteen court guard squad captains, he is the best swordsman in the Soul Society." The head captain warned.

"I'll take my chances," I said mentally groaning. I saw the captains eyeing me suspiciously. I hate it when people underestimate me! They always think I'm weak.

"What have I been summoned here for?" A gruff voice asked.

"This young girl wishes to challenge you," the head captain explained. The man (who I suppose is the Sword Master) eyed me.

"She wants to challenge me?" He laughed mockingly. "Well then, I'll make quick business out of this."

"Is that so?" I smirked.

"You know the rules, no Zanpakuto's are to be released. Well then we should begin! Take your stances, draw your swords, aim, begin!" The head captain roared.

The Sword Master smirked and charged at me with his sword held above his head as if he was to slice me in half. I closed my eyes and held the sword downwards starting at my torso and slowly turned it halfway in a clockwise direction stopping in the middle of my face. Without effort I turned the blade so the cutting edge was facing my opponent. As he was about to strike at me I opened my eyes and turned my whole body so he struck right into the ground. I then raised my sword and prepared to attack. But he pulled his sword out of the ground and blocked it. I expected no less from the sword master.

"Your attacks are strong," I said blankly.

"What did you expect girl?" He grinned.

"Which means your defenses are weak!" I said pursing my lips as I put a little pressure into my attack. He blocked it but he had to give the sword support with his other hand. The corners of my mouth turned upwards at this.

"What are you smirking at you brat?" He narrowed his eyes at me. He pushed my blade away with his and our swords continued to clash for a some time until I got tired of this game.

"Enough of this child's play," I sighed. I put some strength into my attacks and saw his eyes widen. I slashed my sword up and down at a speed which I acquired through countless hours of training. Being the sword master he easily blocked my attacks but my goal was not to cut him. His arms will tire soon and then I shall initiate the final blow. I saw that his breathing was becoming heavy. So my plan worked. I kept on doing it for a few more minutes until he was seething with rage. I then took the hilt of my sword and pushed the hilt of his sword out of his grasp. It flew in the air and I jumped up to catch it. The Sword Master gasped at me as I held both swords in my hand.

"What?! T-that's impossible!" He stuttered.

"It seems like they make anybody the Sword Master these days," I chuckled walking towards him as he backed up to a wall. "You shouldn't have done that!" I said throwing both the swords at him. He closed his eyes but I didn't plan on killing him. Both swords landed on either side of his collar pinning him to the wall.

"You monster!" He spat. "Hado 33 Sokat-"

"That's enough Isamu!" Head Captain Yamamoto boomed. "This young lady has won fair and square! You are dismissed from your title,"

"Bu-" Isamu started.

"I said enough! Takara retrieve your sword." Old man Yama commanded. I obeyed and pulled the sword out of the wall.

"You're not the Sword Master yet!" Isamu sneered, took his sword out with his free arm and flash stepped away. I looked at his retreating figure with a puzzled expression on my face.

"He is quite right Takara, to be a Sword Master you have to face a Captain and win," Head captain explained.

"He beat a captain?" I scoffed. I looked at the captains who were shuffling awkwardly.

"Not exactly. But that is not the matter! Choose the captain you would like to fight!" The head captain said changing the subject.

I eyed them all looking for one suitable to fight. My gaze landed on a short captain with spiky silver hair and turquoise eyes leaning against the balcony with a bored expression. I pointed my finger to him.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Head captain said and Captain Hitsugaya flashed stepped in front of me. "You are allowed to use your Zanpakuto! Begin!"

"Why such a sober face?" Captain Hitsugaya asked raising his eyebrow.

"Why should I smile? Swordsmanship is not a smiling matter," I remarked.

"I think you would look nice with a smile," he said giving me a boyish grin.

"Are you implying that I do not look nice?" I asked as our swords clashed together.

"You assumed I meant that!" He said drawing his sword back. "And you know what they say, assumption is the mother of all bugger ups,"

"Your petty insults do not phase me," I said rolling my eyes.

"Is that so?" He smirked striking down at me. I moved out of the way and blocked his sword before it touched the ground.

"You underestimate me, don't you?" I said watching as his sword chopped out a lock of my hair.

"Trust me, I know how it is to be underestimated! People looking down on you because they think you're not capable. No! I do not underestimate you, I think you are a skilled swordsman." He said looking me straight in the eye. "But not skilled enough to beat me," he added coyly.

"Your arrogance will be the end of you," I narrowed my eyes at him. I dodged his attack and counter attacked slitting his haori and making it fall to the ground.

"You slit my haori! Head captain is going to be so mad," Hitsugaya grinned.

"Release your Zanpakuto's!" The head captains voice boomed through the grounds.

"Reign over the frosted heavens Hyōrinmaru!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled and his Hyōrinmaru extended slightly in length, and gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain.

"Flicker Honou," I said calmly. Flames engulfed my sword causing the shape to curve and the length to extend. A long bandage was wrapped about the hilt joining it to my arm. I glanced at the captain in front of me and saw him narrow his eyes.

"Well this is a problem," he sighed.

"What are you children doing? Fight!" The head captain commanded.

"You heard the man," I said smugly positioning my sword in front of me.

"You asked for it," he whispered and thrusted his sword in my direction causing an ice dragon to charge at me.

"Hmm," I mumbled deep in thought. I blew my blade letting a few of the Flames be carried with the wind towards the dragon melting it instantly. Drops of ice fell down on me.

"What a nice trick," he chuckled. "It's your turn to attack,"

"Do you really want to be attacked by Honou?" I asked innocently. "Do you know what my Honou can do?" I looked at him.

"Care to enlighten us?" He asked boredom evident in his voice. Well isn't this a cocky one?

"Eternal Flames," I replied dragging the tip of my sword on the ground letting the line I drew burn into ash. "It can't be put out, it will burn and burn until the thing is nothing but ash!"

"Hmph! That is nothing but talk!" He snickered. "Eternal Flames? And Hyōrinmaru can control the weather! Oh wait..." He trailed off.

"My point exactly!" I chuckled. "Now! Let's finish this!" I said charging at him with full speed. Being a captain of the thirteen court guard squads he blocked, but I noticed him putting more effort in as the fight carried on.

"You're not too shabby for a girl!" He snickered.

"Well you're not too bad for a kid!" I shot back amusedly watching annoyance take over his features.

"I am _not_ a kid!" He spat. I smirked in reply.

"Let me ease the weight and take that sword off of you!" I said.

"That trick again? I've seen it and now I already know how it's done, so you can't try it on me!" He smirked.

"You shouldn't get so cocky!" I narrowed my eyes. I struck the top of the sword making it stab into the ground. I then pushed it out of his tight grip and pulled it out of the ground. As soon as I did this his shikai form disappeared leaving it an ordinary katana. Making some distance between us I lifted both swords up facing him.

"So you got my sword. I applaud you for that but it's useless against me, do you think I only rely on my sword in combat?" He asked me impassively.

"No certainly not! I'm sure a captain of the Gotei 13 can use other forms of attacks and defenses," I mocked.

"Bakudo number 4 hai-" he began.

"Now what was it you said again? Storm? No thunder? No I got it! Reign over the frosted heavens Hyōrinmaru!" I yelled and the sword in my left a hand instantly took action.

"What! No it can't be! That's impossible!" Captain Hitsugaya gasped his eyes widening in shock. "Hado number 33: Sokatsui!"

A blue fireball came firing at me. I gestured his sword towards it and an ice dragon came out and extinguished the fireball.

"Now, how would you like to taste the wrath of your own sword?" I smirked about to attack again.

"That's enough!" Old man Yamas commanded. "Takara you have earned the title Sword Master! Give captain Hitsugaya his sword and go to the outer room to get your Sword Masters haori!"

"But head captain I could've took her down easily!" Hitsugaya protested.

"I know you could have, but let's not kill the girls dream! She has far more potential and skill than Isamu," the old man replied. "Any objections Takara?"

"Other than the title, what exactly does a Sword Master do?" I asked sheepishly and I heard Hitsugaya snicker.

Hey there all my lovely readers! I hope you liked this chapter (and I hope it wasn't overly exaggerated). Please feel free to leave a review! Bye xD

BleachOtaku


	3. Chapter 3

*FLASHBACK*

"Takara! Wait up!" Byakuya yelled running after me. I turned around and looked at him.

"Byakuaya!" I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't have to do this you know! You can come live with me! I have more than enough place!" He pleaded.

"I have to," I sighed looking down at the gravel. "And besides what will your future wife think if you bring home the girl you are betrothed to?" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Hisana won't mind! I can't help but feel guilty," he said with a dull expression. I walked closer to him and took hold of his hands.

"Please forget about me! Live your life to the fullest, get married to the beautiful girl whom you love so dearly and if it's meant to be start a family! Just please forget about me. It's not your fault what happened! I am going to make myself stronger!" I whispered tears threatening to fall.

"Where will you go?" He asked softly, gripping my hands slightly.

"I'll find somewhere to go," I replied. "Good bye Byakuya." I said kissing his cheek and walking away. Little did I know of the trials and hardships out of nobility. But I was soon to find out.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

After I collected my Sword Masters haori I was summoned again to the sword fighting grounds where all the captains greeted me.

"Hello there miss, I'm the captain of squad eight!" A captain with long brown hair tied in a pony tail wearing a pink flowered lady's kimono draped around his shoulders kissed my hand. "But you can call me Shunsui!" He winked.

"Uh hello!" I smiled my eyebrows slowing knitting into an amused frown.

"Oh Shunsui leave the poor girl alone," another captain with long silver hair chuckled. "Hello I'm Captain Jushiro Ukitake," he smiled warmly at me and I swear I felt my heart flutter at that.

"Hello I'm Takara it's nice to meet you," I returned the smile. This exchanging pleasantries went on for quite a while until I greeted all but one.

"Byakuya!" I called out. "I heard about Hisana," I said softly once I reached him.

"I do not need your pity," he said icily. What happened to him? He was never like this before! "And in the future address me as Captain Kuchiki!"

"I'm not pitying you, I am just giving my condolences," I replied confused at his harshness. "Sure okay _Captain Kuchiki."_

"Well if you're done talking I should be going now, I have important things to attend to. Goodbye miss," he said curtly and he flashed stepped away.

"Well he certainly makes Hyōrinmaru seem warm!" Toshiro chuckled. "And just for the record I let you take my sword!"

"Is that so?" I smirked. "I could've beat you with my eyes closed!"

"So have you found out what a Sword Master is supposed to do?" He asked with mischievous look in his eye.

"Yes, yes I have. I'm supposed to teach members of the thirteen court guard squads how to wield a sword properly," I replied. "But I have to first see who I want to train and who I do not, who has enough potential basically."

"Going through all that seems like a lot of hard word," he said thoughtfully. "Want some help?"

"Sure why not," I replied watching the sun set.

"I can refer a few members if you want?" He asked.

"That would be very helpful thank you," I said offering him a small smile.

"Hello!" I replied awkwardly watching the four men eye me suspiciously. They mumbled something incoherent in response. "I am Takara and I am the new Sword Master! Will you please tell me your names?"

"Shuhei Hisagi," a guy with spiky black hair and a sixty nine tattoo on his face said.

"Izuru Kira," a blonde with a fringe covering half his eye introduced himself.

"Ikkaku Madarame," a bald headed man with red markings on the edge of his eyes smirked.

"And I'm Yumichika Ayesagawa!" A very pretty boy if I do say flicked his hair.

"Well then now that I know your names, let's see what you got," I commanded. "Unsheathe your swords!"

They all unsheathed their swords and held it in position.

"Shuhei and Ikkaku stand on the right of me, and Izuru and Yumichika stand on the left." I said. "Now fight!"

No doubt about the, they were extremely skilled fighters, but they lacked a crucial thing: Foundation. Without foundation you cannot build the building. Without a foundation everything will crumble apart.

"That's enough!" I said after they fought for a few minutes.

"What really? But we were just getting to the fun part!" Ikkaku grinned.

"Maybe so but in this few lessons to come you will not be fighting," I replied.

"What do you mean? I thought we came here to better our skills at fighting!" Izuru objected.

"Tell me, what did the previous Sword Master teach you?" I asked earnestly.

"He taught us that power overcomes mind!" Yumichika answered. "That if we have power everything will come to conclusion,"

"Besides we only went to him when we wanted to train, our other skills we learned ourselves," Shuhei spoke up for the first time.

"I am sorry to say but you will have to forget everything you think you know about the sword. Forget all your previous teachings," I said looking at them.

"That's bizarre! How do you expect us to forget all we know about swords? We are high ranking members of the thirteen court guard squad! We fight on a daily basis!" Izuru interjected.

"Listen to me," I said putting more authority in my voice. "You are very skilled swordsman but you lack heart and foundation, which makes all your effort useless! Until you find your heart and until you secure the foundation you will be just flinging a piece of metal around!"

They all looked at me with interested expressions.

"What makes you say we lack heart and foundation?" Yumichika asked.

"Why your expressions and movements of course! I'll explain everything as we go further in these lessons but for now I need you all to listen to me. Do I make myself clear?" I said walking up and down in front of them.

"Yes mam!" They saluted. I smiled at their humor.

"Good, now if you will each come an fetch a bowl of salt," I said taking out the bowls from a bag. They each came to fetch a bowl and went to sit in a line in front of me. I sat down cross legged put my sword on my lap.

"So what are we going to do?" Shuhei asked.

"Unsheathe your swords," I said and they all unsheathed them once more. "Now I know you might try and question me as to why I'm asking you to do this, but you will have to do as I say!"

"We will try our best," they mumbled.

"Okay. Make a fairly deep cut in your arm." I said impassively. "Then rub salt in it."

"What!" Yumichika exclaimed flabbergasted.

"Why would you want us to injure ourselves?" Shuhei asked.

"And rub salt in our wounds on top of it! What kind of torture is this?" Izuru said flabbergasted. I noticed that Ikkaku remained silent.

"What did I tell you?" I sighed. "Fine if you need a push on the back, I'll show you how to do it!"

I unsheathed my sword and made a cut across my arm with the tip of my blade. Instantly blood started to gush out but I was not phased by this. I took the bowl of salt in front of me and poured it on the wound, then I started to rub it in and I saw them grimace.

"Now that you have seen how it's done, I would very much like to see you try," I said expressionlessly.

After a while they all did it with nauseated looks on their faces. I chuckled inwardly at their expressions.

"Now please Sword Master, tell us what why you made us do this?" Izuru asked gesturing to his salted wound.

"Salt burns the wounds and increases the level of pain. There is even a saying 'Like rubbing salt in my wounds,' used to refer to the pain inflicted on pain. But what everyone fail to see is that the salt actually heals the wound faster, it makes the skin stronger and it makes sure that you will never be wounded there again! That is how you become stronger than you can ever imagine!" I lectured and watched my four students listen earnestly.

"What an unappealing way to train," said a cold steely voice. My head snapped towards it.

"Captain Kuchiki," I said in an equally cold voice. "If I may be so bold to inquire about your presence here?"

"May I have a moment of your time?" He asked looking at the bloodstained salt on my arm.

"Sure," I said quickly wiping the salt away with a cloth. "The class has ended for the day. I expect to see you back here tomorrow," I told my students and they all nodded. I walked with Byakuya out of the training grounds.

"What was it that you needed?" I asked sitting on the edge of the small cliff he led me to. He sat down next to me and remained silent.

"What happened to you?" He asked after awhile in his smooth velvety voice.

"I became harder," I said shortly. "And I see you've become too,"

"What happened to me is none of your concern," he replied.

"But what happened to me is of yours? That seems hypocritical," I said watching the first snowflakes fall to the ground.

"I didn't say it was," he sighed. "Takara do you have a place to stay?" He asked and a sense of déjà vu came over me.

"Yes I do, I'm staying at the Sword a Masters quarters!" I replied hugging my knees for warmth.

"Do you like it there?" He asked looking at me. "Are you getting cold?"

"Yes it is very nice, and no I'm not getting cold," I lied pulling my sword out of its sheath just so you could see the blade. He watched me intently as I wrapped my fingers around it.

"A source of warmth!" Byakuya said in acknowledgement.

"Very accurate," I smiled letting go of the sword and sliding it back in its sheath. "Would you like some warmth?" I asked.

"No I do not need your means of warmth, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. And besides this does not phase me." He said in an offended tone.

"Geez I was only offering," I rolled my eyes. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to talk," he replied staring ahead.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what happened to her?" He asked in a steely voice. I assumed he meant Hisana. "She died suddenly,"

"I assumed she was poisoned..." I said quietly. His wounds was still fresh it only had been a few months since his wife's death.

"It gets lonely sometimes," he said curtly.

"I'm sure it does. Why don't you invite some captains over sometimes?" I asked stroking my wound I inflicted today.

"Me? Invite captains over?" He scoffed. "That is quite amusing,"

"Well then be a loner," I smiled teasingly at him. He frowned at me. "Hey you can come around by me sometime... If you want,"

"Hmm," he said.

"Say yes or no, no hmms! Am I understood?" I said firmly. He looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Why don't you come around by me sometime?" He asked a small smile playing on his lips.

Why hello there fine people! I hope you liked chapter three! Please vote comment and follow!

~BleachOtaku


	4. Chapter 4

"She's the new Sword Master," I heard people whisper as I walked through the market place.

"I heard she took out Isamu with her hands tied behind her back!" Another whispered quite loudly. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at this.

"You!" Am old woman with flappy ears screamed at me. I turned my head and looked at her with a bemused expression.

"Yes miss?" I asked politely looking down at the short lady that walked in front of me.

"Who are you to walk around this town with that fancy haori and that sword of yours?" She screamed placing her hands on her hips

"Uh I'm sorry?" I asked unsurely.

"You sorry?" She barked.

"Yes mam!" I cringed.

"Good! Now do you want to buy some of my beautiful vegetables! I'll give you a special price two for the price of two!" She chattered taking my arm and pulling me towards a stall of vegetables.

"But how is that a special? I'm going to be paying for two!" I said stopping in front of the stall.

"You dare question me child!" She roared.

"Uh.." I said unsure of what to say next. I bought some things from her stall and quickly left not wanting to make more conversation with that peculiar woman. I walked back to my new home at a leisurely pace. Once I reached I decided to cook something with the goods that I purchased.

'Food is a blessing,' I thought as I took a bite of my food. All those years in the Rukon district taught me that.

Days of pain and nights of hunger.

*FLASHBACK*

"You! What are you doing here?" An old man shouted. "You just can't sleep on anyone's property!"

"Huh?" I asked opening my eyes. "Please excuse me kind sir, but I had no place to stay," I said sheepishly.

"No place to stay? Akiko get out here!" The man shouted.

"What is it Katsuro?" An old woman came asked gently.

"This woman has no place to stay!" He roared pointing at me. I blushed at the term woman. I was no woman.

"The poor soul! Can't she stay with us?" The old woman Akiko asked. Keep me?

"Obviously she can stay with us! Why do you think I called you?" He sighed shaking his head. "And you! Why are you carrying an unsheathed sword around? Do you want to die?"

"Die?" I asked looking at the sword in my lap. The memories of what happened yesterday was still fresh. Maybe I should've died with the rest of them! Agri gave up her life in order to protect me!

'I will avenge her,' I thought to myself bitterly.

"Oh come on in child, you look like you're dying out there!" The man said irritatedly.

I followed the man and woman into their humble abode. I've never been to such a small house in my life before. I thought it to be quite cosy.

I looked at the display of swords covering his walls.

"You have quite the collection," I said looking at a big sword that hung above the doorframe.

"Yes I prize myself on my swords!" The cranky man replied. "And I teach people how to fight with the sword,"

"Will you teach me Mister?" I asked pleadingly.

"No," he said bluntly. "And call me Katsuro."

"What do you mean no?" I asked. "You said you teach people how to fight!"

"Yes I do, but I can't teach you! You intend to become stronger, you want to master the blade in your hand, and I can't teach you how to master something that does not belong to me. You have to learn how to master it yourself! Ask your blade and it will gladly tell you!" He replied looking at me.

"But-" I began but he cut me off with a gesture of his hand.

"I can tell you this child, when you get hurt the only thing that will make you stronger is salted wounds," he said and he left the room I was standing in.

"I can't do this!" I said breathlessly trying to block the attacks of five people.

"You can, it's you won't!" Katsuro shouted. I felt one of their swords cut my back and o screamed. One by one they cut me until my clothes were stained with blood.

"That's enough!" Akiko shouted. I fell to the floor not being able to see anything but red.

"Rub this into your wounds," Katsuro crouched down next to my limp body with a bowl of salt.

"I- I can't move," I said struggling to get up.

"I only allowed you to fight them not because I want to teach you, but because I want you to teach yourself." He said. I struggled and finally sat up. I took the bowl of salt and rubbed it into my bleeding wounds screaming in pain and agony.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I was brought out of my memories by an extremely loud knock on my door.

"Yes? Who is it?" I asked going towards the door. Nobody answered. I opened the door slowly and gaped at what I saw.

"His-" I exclaimed.

"It's not," Byakuya cut me off quickly.

I looked at the girl next to him which resembled Hisana immensely.

"Hello! I am Rukia," she greeted.

"Hello there I'm Takara!" I smiled back. I looked at Byakuya questioningly.

"This is my sister I adopted." He explained. "I would like you to spend some time with her,"

Rukia looked at me with bright blue eyes.

"Spend some time with her?" I asked looking at him. "Please come in," I said moving myself from the door making space for them. Byakuya bent his head and entered my house, he looked around and closed his eyes.

"You have a very nice place here," Rukia smiled. I looked at her foster brother and bit back a smirk. He really was too prideful.

"Thank you, would you like something to eat? I just cooked," I said leading them to the dining area. I took out a a few utensils and laid it out in front of them. I then moved my utensils to the side giving Byakuya the head. "Please dish out,"

"No we really should be going soon," Byakuya said.

"Nonsense," I scoffed. "Now sit and eat with me. It is out of etiquette to leave a lady to eat alone,"

Byakuya sat at the head and looked at me.

"Should I dish out for you?" I asked, the corners of my lips turning upwards.

"No that's not necessary. I am capable of doing it myself," he said dishing out for him some rice. Rukia followed after. We ate in an awkward silence for awhile until I broke it.

"So Rukia, how do you find Byakuya?" I asked mischievously. He gave me a look which made me smile even more.

"My brother is very pleasant thank you," she smiled and looked at him for approval. He nodded his head.

"Pleasant?" I asked biting my lip trying to hold back a grin. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"So will you allow Rukia to spend some time with you?" He asked but it was more of a demand.

"Certainly," I said. "But I hardly think she'll find my daily duties interesting,"

"Thank you Sword Master!" Rukia exclaimed bowing her head.

"You can call me Takara," I smiled. She beamed at me and continued to eat her food.

"You are a very pleasant cook," Byakuya said after sometime. I raised my eyebrow at this.

"Thank you,"

To say it was an awkward meal would be putting it lightly. Hardly anybody made conversation. After the meal Rukia helped me clean up and they set out to leave.

"Takara," Byakuya said quietly after Rukia went outside.

"Yes _Captain Kuchiki_," I asked.

"Don't taunt me," he said coldly. "Don't teach Rukia what you know,"

"Why ever not?" I asked surprised. "Then what's the use of her spending time with me?"

"She doesn't need to know what you know. And I know you know emptiness and loneliness more than I do, I thought you might like some company." He said frowning.

"Byakuya?" I said.

"Hmm?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I'm sure my Honou can beat Senbonzakura!" I smirked.

"Keep dreaming," he grumbled and left. I watched as he flash stepped away into the icy night.

"What do you mean no?" Captain Hitsugaya asked walking next to me.

"No is no, simple as that!" I replied.

"But you're the only one I can ask!" He said.

"I have no interest in going to the First Bloom Party," I stated walking on towards the training grounds. "And I'm sure many others would like to go with you,"

"The only reason I asked is because I know that nobody will say anything if we go together!" He said sternly. "And it's mandatory for all of us to go!"

"Mandatory?" I asked. "I have so much work to do!" I sighed.

"Great! I'll meet you at the cherry blossom tree at seven!" He exclaimed and flash stepped away. Who even said I would go?

"Sword Master?" Rukia asked.

"Yes Rukia? And you can call me Takara you know," I smiled.

"Will you teach me how to use the sword?" She asked with wide eyes. I looked at her pleading face and remembered Byakuyas warning.

"I can't teach you how to use the sword," I said after a while. "You will have to learn that on your own,"

"But _you _are the Sword Master you teach people how to use swords!" She exclaimed. I sighed and looked down. "It's Byakuya isn't it?" She said after awhile.

"No it's nothing like that!" I said quickly.

"He is always trying to protect me! But I'm not a kid," she groaned.

"Hey are you going to the First Bloom Party?" I asked trying to change the subject as Rukia sat next to me. We were at the training grounds waiting for my tardy students.

"I wanted to go but you need to go with someone," she said drinking the tea that was laid in front of us.

"You can come with me and Captain Hitsugaya," I said also pouring me some tea. I took a sip of the jasmine tea.

"You're going with Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked raising her eyebrow. I smiled at her. Suspicions are high here.

"Yes, he asked me this morning!" I replied. "Rukia will you run a few errands for me?" I asked knowing all too well that my students will arrive any moment now and that she really would want to train.

"Yes miss, what kind of errands?" She asked setting her tea down.

"Hmm are you up for it?" I said thoughtfully. She nodded her head and I told her what to do. She left immediately after I gave my last order.

"Excuse us Sword Master!" Shuhei exclaimed running into the training grounds with his fellow classmates.

"We all uh got late!" Izuru said looking away. I looked at them.

"Too much Sake last night?" I smirked.

"What? How did you- no!" Yumichika mumbled.

"It's alright, I'll let it pass this one time! But next time if this happens! Your body will be bathed in salt and wounds." I threatened.

"Anything but that!" They all exclaimed and I chuckled. I recently found out that the salted wounds are actually a good form of punishment.

"So what will we do today?" Ikkaku asked.

"I want to see your Zanpakuto's." I said to them drawing my sword.

"if you insist!" Ikkaku smirked. "Extend Hozukimaru!" He said putting the hilt of his sword and his scabbard together and his sword transformed into a long spear.

"Bloom Fuji Kujaku!" Yumichika said drawing his sword. It instantly bloomed with four extra blades.

"Reap Kazeshini." Shuhei said with a somewhat disgusted look on his face. His sword instantly transformed into a scythe with two blades.

"Raise your head Wabisuke!" Izuru commanded placing his sword in front of him. His sword gained length and its rip curved into a square.

"What impressive Zanpakuto's," I smiled. They all muttered a thank you and sheathed their swords. I took some ink and blindfolds out of my satchel and gave each one a page, a pen and an ink pot. I instructed them to blindfold themselves and paint a landscape.

This is going to be a long day!

HEYY THERE MY LOVELIES! I hope you like this chapter! Get ready for some interesting flashbacks and cunning secrets!

((Not edited will edit when this message is gone XD))

Love YA

Bleach_Otaku


End file.
